


Heartache

by Midnightfoxgirl



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfoxgirl/pseuds/Midnightfoxgirl
Summary: This is all made-up! It's something completely different from most undertale stories. It doesn't follow the same story as in the game, its all fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

Many could say beauty is a one time fleet that will only last for a second and it be at the time of when that person is the happiest. However, finding that happiness is the hardest of them all. Be it, the joy of reading a book, dining with lush joys food, or viewing the love of a person's life.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as the famous phrase goes, but when others look to the same eye, where does the line between happiness and corruption start and end.

~~~~

Walking through an ever blooming greenhouse, there be a small structure, kind hearted little doll, however, this doll was like any other, being that they were a walking skeleton, bones glistening white as they reflected the daylight rays, as they shown a radiating light off the skeleton. This skeleton wore fabric of the finest material, given to her, by her own father, King Dings. These garments were of a light pale blue, complimenting her very own blue eyes that showed stars of excitement. She was a cheerful little Skeleton that was given everything she wanted from birth. Clothes, food, jewels, anything and everything was at her fingertips. Be that it was a time of the arts and trade, she only sought after peace and quiet and the occasional adventure book. She always wanted to venture to the ocean and see what was beyond the gates of Swuapa, the kingdom her father ruled over. However, that privilege was not given to her, instead, her younger brother was able to venture outside, though for territorial disputes and high priority deliveries. Blueberry, our young princess, didn't have the authority or rights to leave the land.

Sniffing the occasional flower Blueberry attempted to try and distract their attention from the bustling servants as they were organizing the castle for a visitor if high stature. Blue didn't know who was coming, usually, Blue's brother would have given them a little insight as to what would be going on, but alas, he was out of the kingdom again, visiting a neighboring kingdom of the name of Swuapfeela.

Where it was rumored that the kingdom had undertaken the trade of slavery. King Dings had sent, his son to try and forfeit the idea of slavery, but sadly, no word had returned of any sorts since the departure. This worried Blueberry, for the thought of a kingdom taking up the accursed trade of slavery and that his brother had. It sent word of his arrival since leave.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Blue's servant came up from the side to reassure them.

"L-l-lady Blue, I know you are t-t-troubled by t-t-the lack of I-I-Information, b-b-but you must h-h-have faith"

Finally looking away from the blooming flowers, Blueberry looked to his blue scaled fish servant to reassure them.

"Sorry Undyne, I just don't like being placed in the dark when I can always try and do something"

Turning to exit the greenhouse, Blueberry kept  on "not hearing from my brother is rather daunting, but I must trust my father with what he is going to do, I know he'll find a way to figure out what's happened to him"

Listening and staying quiet as a servant was suppose to do, Blueberry stopped and turned back to Undyne, placing a hand on their shoulder with a soft smile "And please Undyne, there's no need for stature when we are alone together. I feel like I'm on trial when speaking to you in this manner"

With a snorting giggle Undyne’s shoulders relaxed after saying an "of course Blue" and then they both exited the greenhouse into another, larger than before, garden. Filled with summer flowers at full bloom, the smell was almost intoxicating as to how many flowers were there. Though if the sight of the many flowers didn't capture the viewer's eye sockets, then the extravagant hedge designs of animals and monsters would. They were nearly ten feet tall in height, dwarfing the skeleton princess as she walked by admiring the new dragons the gardener had been preparing as well as to every other servant. Breaking the aw-spirring silence Blue looked over to Undyne,

"you don't happen to have any idea as to who we might be guesting do you?"

Being frantic as always when speaking, Undyne did her best to try and say "I don't know myself" instead was cut off by a gasping of breath as the wind had been knocked out of her by the familiar black armored knight.

"Can't go and spoiling the news of our visitor now should we Miss Undyne"

Moving over to catch Undyne, Blue gave a frowning look of distress"Captain Alphys! You must take more caution as to how you say hello"

"I-I'm a-a-alright" Undyne breathed before her eye widening yelp. As she got back to her feet, backing away and bowing in more stuttered words "I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry my lady! Y-y-your kindness is u-u-unparallel of any other!"

"Oh Undyne, please, there should be no formalities when speaking with friends.... unless" it dawned of Blue that with the high security of the having the Captian follow in the shadows of the Princess and Undyne always being at Blues every need recently, there must be someone of very high stature visiting soon.

Looking to both scaly colored monsters, Blue finally went out bluntly, "who are we guesting?"

To which both scaly monsters looked down and to each other, signaling that they were told not to inform Blue of any information if the sorts. With a low sigh, blue looked back to them with both a look of worry and contentment "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. Obviously, he two and everyone else was ordered not to tell me anything and I'll stop" both of them looked up in surprise and worry wanting to say something but was cut off before they could say anything to Blue.

"Knowing my father, it's either out of the kindness of my heart or the joy of wanting to see the expression on my face, either way, father will have his secrets and I'll just play along with his little game as he so see fits.... it's not the first time after all" though barely audible, Blue mumbled out his last comment and continued to return back to the castle as Undyne followed with after giving a look of distraught to Aphlys.

~~~~

With it having been a week since the discussion of secrecy of Blueberry, the castle was more of the lines of dodge all servants then an easy stroll to the garden.

Everyone was doing everything, from scrubbing the crevice of the high ceilings to the tiny cracks that were in the stone floors. Florist arranged and rearranged flowers, maids ran with buckets of either clean or dirty water, exchange the ounces between others as they walked the flowers to a point that they could see their own reflections. There was always something going on and nothing was left on uncleaned.

It worried Blue slightly that, one, there were so many chemicals in the air, that it made even Blue light headed and two, everyone was really overworking themselves. No matter who it was that was visiting, everyone didn't need to work themselves for just one person.

Though it also wasn’t for one person now it seemed.

With a little time and patience. As well as a little eavesdropping, Blue was able to deduct that the castle was preparing for a ball. The last time Blue had been at a ball of this grand was several years ago. It was the acceptance of Blueberry’s brother going into knighthood and finally earning the title of prince and next in line of the king.

It was a grand day it was, but now it was a cold memory without the loving brother to walk within such empty halls. Even with the amount of servants dashing around and cleaning, the halls of the castle always had an empty feeling to them. Being filled to the brim with portraits of past royal monsters and decorated in a golden autumn hue.

One could say this was the path royalty that all poor craved, but to a royal, it was an empty hall filled with just closed off minds of moving bodies.

However, Blueberry kept to their routine of breakfast with the king before heading for the studies in the library. Though today's discussion on when jam would taste better with which bread, would change to a one-eighty as there was news of Blues brother, Stretch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is all fantasy based, plus all made up so it isn't related to the game. And with that said, it's time to find out some information about Stretch.

Breakfast this morning was of cooked, sunny side up, eyes following with some of the leftover boar, caught by our own Captain Alphys, boiled into a little stew of various vegetables with a side of the every morning topic of bread and jam. The meal was delicious, as always, having a widowed goat mother cook for us was like being feed five-star meals every day, that and she was also Blue and Stretches teacher in the study. 

 

But besides the point, it was always a tradition in the housing that the bread of every meal would be left for last so that the family could discuss what jam would best suit the bread of the day. It was a lousy way of trying to get the family to interact with each other, creating stronger bonds, and oddly enough it worked over the years to be a tune that never missed. But with the loss of their mother and now missing brother, the tune was out of sync and hard to sing. But of course, they kept up with the idea as long as possible. 

 

Having finished what Blue could eat, they look to the King, father in other terms to notice that not a scrap had moved on his plate. Looking rather confused and worried, Blue sat up about to question if there was anything wrong with his food, but instead, the king raised a hand to stop their thought and have them so back down.

 

"Blue.... there is some information that you must know about before the day moves on," King Dings said in a struggling attempt to be calm. Being rather confused on such a serious tone coming from the King, all Blue did was comply waiting for this information.

 

"By now, you must have gathered that there is something going on, with the amount of servants moving about and all"

 

"I had my theories, but I had concluded that we would be hosting a ball of some sorts"

 

Ringing out a poor smile "yes in a way.... it would be a ball.... but it's not titled as one to the public"

 

Frowning slightly "oh so the public knows what's going on and I don't still, don't I look rather stupid"

 

"Blue, please, I" his words trailed off as he clenched his fist and bluntly came out and said

"We have gotten word of your brother"

 

Time seemed to have stopped for Blue making every theory run through his head of what had happened to his younger brother. Though before Blue could theorize any longer, they jumped from their seat in excitement.

 

"That is wonderful news! Why hadn't you notified me beforehand! Ah! The preparations must be for the return of Stretch, isn't it? Oh, Father, this is grand news! I must go and prepare a letter to-"

 

"Stretch has been taken," King Dings said finally.

 

With a drawn out awkward silence followed with a "what did you say" the King continued.

 

"Stretch... had been taken captive by the Ruler of Swuapfeela. They had apparently attacked 

Stretch and his crew in their travels and had never intended on stopping their trade"

 

To Blue, the words seemed to hit them in the soul with every breath that went in them. Though there wasn't much to breathe for the air felt heavy, as the sense of dread slowly took over every thought in their head. However, Blue needed to be strong for their land, for their brother. 

 

Breathing in and finally exhaling out, gathering composure, Blue turned to face the King in a more ladylike formality and spoke with clenched fists.

 

"If they had no interest in negotiations, then why abduct brother? What is it that the Ruler of  Swuapfeela wish to gain?"

 

"Nothing from what we can gather"

 

"What?!"

 

"All that we know is that the Rulers of Swuapfeela have taken Stretch and have sent a death threat saying 'Come and get him' nothing more"

 

"So they wish for war"

 

"So it would seem, but-"

 

"Hold on a moment!" Blue said raising their hand to almost stop their discussion. 

 

"Rulers?"

 

Being taken off guard by the sudden gesture, the King straightened himself looking at Blue but almost through them at the same time.

 

"I thought you might catch on... Muffet, will you please" with a sigh the King stopped and Muffet, the king's right-hand secretary/ servant stepped in to continue.

 

"The previous Ruler of the land of Swuapfeela was killed and is now being ruled by his sons, Lord Black and Lord Slim"

 

"Oh, n- but wait! Does that mean the sons are the ones responsible for the slave trade?"

 

"Not just that but the abduction of Prince Stretch as well as the murder of their own King"

 

At this point, Blue had to sit down before the sense of dreadfully took over and had him get sick. 

 

If it weren't for the fact that Blue was a skeleton and that then didn't really have a stomach, there most likely would have been vomit with the amount of sickening crimes these ... brothers had done.

 

Coming to make sure Blue was alright, Undyne moved closer to give aid but Blue just lift their hand, shaking their head to say they were fine.

 

At this point something needed to be done, so stomaching the whole scenario, Blue looked at the King with determined eyes now.

 

"So what did you have in mind father? What was going to be your plan of action?"

 

Muffet this time looked to the king, almost like they were trying to get permission to continue and the king did so by nodding his head.

 

"We plan to give them what they want, war!"

 

If Blue didn't like the situation before, Blue then loathed the scenario that was going to happen then. War solved nothing, it only  made others hate and feel pain physically and mentally, so when Blue looked down and away, it was considered reasonable. No liked war, so when people ask for it, only sadness is filled in Blues soul, not for what Blue was doing, but for how they thought the soldier's families would feel if their sons and daughters were killed in battle.

 

"Lady Blue?"

 

Having been in thought for some time, the last bit of whatever Muffet had said didn't reach them. 

 

Instead Blue just stood and head for the door with Undyne following with.

 

"I understand what is going on.... I'm just going to head to the study to think over... what had happened. Excuse me"

  
With that Blue head out of the room for what felt like them ran a marathon when in actuality, it was only several feet of walking and heavy breathing. Having found a quiet place and having lost Undyne in the runaway. Blue broke down hugging their shoulders as they shivered in a corner trying not cry in front of anybody. Thinking of what Blue had been told and what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters! More made up roles! More made up story! Let's continue!

The day had passed on with no one able to locate the princess, everyone was in a panic, but finally when dinner rang Blue had appeared. Of course, Undyne and Muffet had lectured Blue on their disappearing act, though as well, Blue did not care. Blue knew that running and hiding wasn't going to solve anything, but with that peace and quiet Blue was able to level their head out and help prepare for war.

 

"So have you chosen an outfit to wear when meeting the Prince" Undyne inquired.

 

“Excuse me?” Blue said in an unintentional demeaning tone.

 

“M-my apologies m-m-my Lady! I-I-I had no I-intention of doubting your-”

 

“Woah woah! Undyne calm down!” Blue said waving hands around trying to calm Undyne down 

“I don't know what you're talking about. Please. Start from the beginning. What prince are you talking about?”

 

Looking surprised herself, Undyne looked at Blue, having a serious tone (or somewhat serious with the stuttering and all) 

 

“P-p-prince Edge! F-f-from the land of U-u-undufeela… h-h-he's suppose to b-b-be an a-arriving guest of the b-b-ball”

 

Being flabbergasted at what Undyne had just said Blue retorted, “Prince Edge!? Of the land of Undufeela? He’s coming here!?” turning to pinch the bridge of their nose. Blue attempted to calm himself as this information processed. Sighing Blue continued, “Is there anything else I should know?”

 

Drawing out a long pause Undyne quirped in, “t-t-they’re going to be here tomorrow”

 

If there hadn’t already been bad news about Stretch being kidnapped, then this was becoming icing to this already hell hole of a cake.

 

Walking away, Blue finally shouted “Of course!” with Undyne scurrying behind.

 

~~~~~

 

The ride to the Land of Swuapa was long and tedious for any traveler. For a Prince of the land of Undufeela, it was agonizing. Prince Edge was a tall lengthy Skeleton that had to squeeze into the carriage as his men walked behind in shadow. Being from a land of kill or be killed, Papyrus could hold his own pretty well even without his ninjas. The land of Undufeela was, of course, beautiful in its own way, being very rich in their silks and rice trades, the land was also able to profit off of smaller lands for not paying back in pain. 

 

Prince Edge had first hand in this scenario, being a general tagged as prince, he was able to command any army and win any battle. Weakness was shown as a form of submission and Edge did not tolerate weakness.

 

“How far out are we?” Edge asked in the no longer empty carriage.

 

“Only several more hours before we arrive Master Edge” a smirking, golden toothed ninja skeleton replied.

 

“If you're so excited to meet this Princess you could have left sooner, instead you had to find some sort of gift for this witch” the skeleton continued.

 

Shooting a ninja glare that could kill any monster’s spirit on the spot, he huffed and turned to look outside the window before commanding, “speak low of this woman in front of me and I’ll see to that your tongue is cut off with your own teeth”

 

“Of course Master! I wouldn’t want to show the Princess your ugly side” the skeleton snickered.

 

“It doesn’t matter what the Princess thinks of me. This is to strengthen our ties and help retrieve they're abducted, no good, son of their’s from the Brother duo of Swuapfeela” Edge huffed out his last remark.

 

“That, of course, is also true, but I must ask of you Master” the skeleton narrowed his eyes, still holding a grin “Why did you agree to do this in the first place? The Emperor, himself, said you didn’t have to do this”

 

Thinking back on the situation, Emperor Gaster did specifically say that he had a choice and that he didn’t have to move forward with this occasion. Though to everyone's surprise, Edge agreed to this occasion and prompted to move along with the meeting at once. As far as going to get specially chosen garments for both he and the Princess.

 

Turning his head to look out the window again, Edge sat their in silence pondering the thought himself.

 

“That is the question, isn’t it Red?” Edge said in a relaxed tone.

 

The ride continued on with the awkward silence, having Edge just stare out into the window as Sans watched over his Master. Wondering what plans his Master was scheming and what future he wished his Master to live.

 

~~~~

 

As Time passed from day to night, Prince Edge and his men took refuge at an inn just a village out of range of the home castle of Swuapa. The inn wasn’t too high of standards, but it worked for the night. Though sadly, the inn was connected to a bar, and the walls weren't soundproof, even in the slightest. Every word could be heard from two rooms down, so sleeping was not given priority to customers. However, it was just for the night, Edge kept telling himself as he buried his face in the cotton stuffed pillow.

 

The night was in basic terms nightmaric, never ending noise and finally, Prince Edge rose from his half slept slumber and ventured down to silence the noise.

 

Wearing his signature red tattered scarf, Edge was able to mask some of his facial features, in case others recognized him so that when pumbling/ threatening his enemies, they wouldn't come running to the King for help. Be that he was in another land, he did have all the same privileges he would get when he was in his own land. Then again, if he were in his own land, he wouldn't take to civilization, since everyone and everything was out for blood or in most cases exp.

 

Though here, Edge guessed that all he needed to do was warn the villagers of what they were doing was rather rude, he didn't expect to have attacked for more than just a warning.

 

Finding the source of the noise was an already easy task for any idiot, the issue was consulting the issuers. 

 

The noise came from a corner in the downstairs bar, filled to the brim with drunk cat monsters drinking their signature drink, milk. Anybody and everybody knew that a drunk cat monster on milk was going to be a stubborn Jerry no matter what. So when there was the bar was filled with about twenty in an average sizing room of thirty. Edge would be considered outnumbered if any newbie saw a fight like this. However, that was the case at all.

 

Even with Edge being highly outnumbered, it couldn't compare to the level difference in the monsters compared to Edge or the amount of skill. The cats were a mix of farmers and small time guards, supposedly from the capital, sent here to protect the village of any bandits. Obviously, they didn't know what they were in for when Edge went up the “leader” of the group asking them to quiet down. The “leader” was really just a bigger cat monster than the other, face completely flushed as he was probably drinking the most, that and the breath of milk reaked off his clothes.

 

“Sir I would like for you and your men to quiet down, this facility is also an inn so there are some trying to sleep” Edge said in a calm but still threatening tone.

 

All the cat monsters turned to look at Edge as he bristled into laughter, spilling some of his drink as he did. 

 

“What makes think I give to catnips as what goes on here! I'm here drink my full and..” the cat monster looked to the rabbit waitress behind Edge, who was gathering empty cups and replacing them.

 

“And to catch up on a nice view” the cat monster finished in a lustful tone, ignoring Edge altogether.

 

Edge, noticing the behavior, grabbed the cat monster by the collar, pulling the monster to his face so he would, literally, face him head on as he spoke in the grudge inducing voice. Both with a disappointment in that a soldier was gawking at any person like that and annoyance of the highest for any person to speak back to in such a manner.

 

“I will say this once and once only” Edges eye flared up slightly, the only lighten enough for the cat monster to notice as everyone had, by now, turned to look Edge holding the ‘leader's off his feet.

 

“No one has any right to look at another with such a disrespectful expression, as yourself, to anybody!”

 

At this point, the ‘leader’ was squirming in his grip trying to have Edge let go, though to no avail as the other cats were getting into attack formation, ready to pounce.

 

“And lastly” Edge drew closer to the cat monster, “no one is to ever NOT look another monster in the face when speaking to them” finally letting go of the cat monster, falling to the ground, just before taking the table of drinks with him.

 

If the room wasn't loud before then this would be considered quiet as the many cat monsters were pulling their cat claws out ready to attack as they hissed at various levels. All Edge did was turn to leave as the room had become significantly quieter, which was what all Edge asked for, walking to return to his room when the ‘leader’ spoke up again.

 

“you think you can just threaten us and just leave” laughing slightly as he rubbed his neck.

 

Edge didn't stop, he continued to walk away, which made the cats more angry.

 

“Really!? You're going to talk smack about speaking eye to eye with a monster! When you’re walking away?!”

 

Edge, at this point, was blatantly ignoring the cat monster, which resulted in he, the cat monster, attacking first.

 

“That does it you Fagg-!” the words were cut off as Edge turned to just look at the cat monster, give no off a glare that could kill, which felt like it to that cat monster, but sadly it wouldn't be the same for the others. With the ‘leader’ almost pulling a trigger of action, the other cats pounced at the opportunity, aiming to hurt the stranger by any means. But, of course, they're actions were fruitless as Edge summoned one bone sword, swinging it in a downward motion, emitting, what felt like, a powerful gust of wind, as all of the mid-air cats, were thrown backwards at walls and all the grounded cats fell to their knees.

 

With the wind knocked out of the cat monsters, Edges bone sword dissipated into nothing as he turned to the bunny waitress, bowing slightly with his right hand crossing to his left shoulder.

 

“I sincerely apologize for the disruption, I'll pay for any damage that may have occurred at this moment”

 

With the bunny girl being frightened herself, she just waved her hands in frantic saying in a panic, “t-that's quite alright! I wouldn't want to bother you with y-your slumber anymore! I-I’ll have one of these hooligans fix and pay for the repairs!”

 

Looking at the bunny girl doubtfully, all Edge did was look at the mess that was created and back at the girl. 

 

“I'll have one of my men make sure that the duty is done, by leaving him to look over the repairs, if that will help” Edge said in a sincere voice, but from what the bunny girl could see/ hear, it was demeaning and scary so all the girl did was nod her head frantically in a reply to, “o-ok! T-thank you!” Knowing that whatever she said wasn't going to change the skeletons mind.

 

Turning to head back to his room, Red stood there leaning against the stairwell hall as Edge stood in front of him to inform him of the current situation. But before Edge could say anything, Red spoke up first, cutting him off.

 

“I know what to do, though I must say, that was quite a comedy show,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Not caring for the idea of what had just happened to be a comedic joke for his servant, Edge continued to walk back to his room to here Red speak once more.

 

“You should be more careful as to who fears you, master, I thought that waitress was going to run off screaming when you came up to her”

  
All Edge did was huff at the comment as he left the ninja in the shadows of the rust bucket of an inn. With Edge getting to his room with ease and laying his head on the pillow once more, sounds of the now quiet inn were all that attempted to be sounds. Quiet bliss was missed as Edge doze into slumber. Finally getting a good, more like decent, night’s rest before arriving at the capital of Swuapa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have arrived! Welcome to Swuapa!

Mornings weren't for everyone and that day was like no other. Blue had a bad feeling since the crack of dawn. Though it could have been the fact that Blue hadn't been eating consistently nor leaving their room often to get fresh air. Whatever it was, Blue didn't like it. 

 

However, that wasn't the worst of it.

 

Prince Edge, of the land of Undufeela would be arriving that very day and from what the scouts said, they would be at the castle about noon. So this gave Blue a little time to relax and regain some strength before the meeting. 

 

King Wingdings had the castle prepare rooms for the incoming guests on the East side of the castle. Having plenty of room to themselves, while still trying to keep them close. Of course, the King didn’t fully trust the Prince of Undufeela, hell, no one really trusted a citizen from Undufeela. The land was corrupted, as rumors said, the Prince was said to have destroyed an entire army with just himself and his servant, however, others heard it as the Prince was the only one to stop the army, either way, the Prince sounded strong and frightening at the same time.

 

This made Blue nervous, but at the same time, hopeful. If these rumors were true then it would mean that getting Stretch back would be a cakewalk and there would be no more worry.

 

“Uh!” With all the thinking Blue leaned against the wall, attempting to breathe as the air became heavier and everything became dizzy.

 

“Lady Blue, are you alright?” Blue sat up turning to the monster asking the question.

 

“I'm quite alright, just a little dehydrated is all” Blue gave the monster a smile as Blue continued to walk.

 

Getting distance away from the monster Blue began to ponder the outcomes as to what would happen in they're first meeting. However, as Blue walked, it dawned on them.

 

“Where am I going again?”

 

Blue stopped in they're tracks, looking around to try and figure out where they had walked to. It was an empty hall with no servants, for once. But then again the servants had basically finished cleaning the castle top to bottom and had now begun to relax and just prepare for the ball. Even with Blue knowing about the ball, the servants continued to gossip behind Blue’s back. And of course, Blue didn't know what it was about.

 

To Blues credit, though, they hadn't been feeling good and trying to sneak around, and play detective was not in the priority list of to do. Instead Blue kept to themselves, even as far as ignoring Undynes presences, which Blue hated to do to anybody. But with the Blue feeling as heavy and hot as is, no one could really argue the fact that anybody would be lost in thought.

 

Though once again, Blue had a gut feeling (if skeletons had guts) that something bad was going to occur, but sadly didn't know what.

 

“Maybe some fresh air will help calm my nerves,” Blue said to themselves. Walking in the direction to go to the garden. Even if Blue was feeling hazy, wobbling more than walking. Air should have fixed the issue for any monster, that is if the monster was a skeleton and didn't need substance.

 

By the time Blue had made it outside, in the garden, they had wandered into the little maze, sitting in one of the dead ends rest against the firm bushes. Breathing heavily, Blue had the reddish flush of any skeleton as beads of sweat collect on them so much that the dress was getting drenched.

 

“Why is is so hot?” Blue mumbled out in huffs.

 

Blue couldn't take the heat any longer. Reaching for the strings tied behind his neck, and pulling the string,the upper half of the light blue dress that Undyne had prepared for them this morning loosened. Though Blue could recall Undyne saying something of the lines of “you could kill people with just looks in this dress” with that grinning, innocent smile. But at this point, Blue didn't care if the dress fit them. At this very matter, Blue wanted the dress off, but with Blue being out in the cloudy midday gardener, leaning against the wet bushes, it would be considered inappropriate for a princess to be scene in such a manner.

 

Therefore leaning against the wet bushes and listening to the little droplets that fell to the ground would have to be the next best thing. Slowly Blue could finally breathe a little easier as the wet air had them drifting off into sleep. Blue could just hear Undyne and Muffet preparing another lecture on mannerism, but Blue didn't care. The only thing Blue wanted to hear was the many water droplets and the sound of slumber.

 

~~~~

 

The remaining ride to the castle was rather treacherous as the downpour of rain was oddly sudden. For there were no signs saying that there would be rain of any sorts. Though it could have been that Prince Edge and his men were from a different land and could sense/ identify the signs of bad weather, it didn't stop them from arriving on time to Castle Swuapa.

 

“Rather sudden of the downpour, but we made it on time” Edge had clarified.

 

“Yes, the rain is rather downing” Red had snircked at his little attempt at a joke.

 

Edge just ignored the poor attempt and just focused on what he to work with for an army as the carriage passed a few guards.

 

From what Edge could gather, the various monster were adequately armored and looked durable. Edge assumed that the land of Swuapa must had little in numbers at this point. So the reason that they would be asking for help would probably be for more soldiers. Or that of soldiers, looking at the soldiers behaviors, they were helping the townspeople with labor work: picking up litter, carrying sacks into houses (probably food), and adding elder. The fact that there were elder being aided by soldiers seemed barbaric to Edge, but then again, that's how he grew up knowing. The land of Undufeela didn't have many elderly and the soldiers there kept to strict orders of, just keep out aliens, nothing more. Maybe the soldiers were weak minded therefore making it a weak army? Edge couldn't tell and it was raining out so it made Edge frustrated, thinking that he was going to be wasting his time on just training puppies more than guard dogs.

 

“We made it” Red announced. 

 

Breaking Edge from his train of thought, he looked to see the carriage passing a gateway into a little roundabout of an entrance. 

 

Finally, when the carriage made a full stop, the door swung open so fast that the servants didn't have time to open it and instead was open by Red and was kneeling on respects to his masters entertain each.

 

“All shall kneel before the fearsome lord, Prince Edge if the Land of Undufeela, has arrived!” Red said in a booming echo for all of the castle and townspeople to hear. 

 

Edge slowly working his way out, standing tall and viewing the people with a glare. Waiting for one of them to retrieve some sort of a cover for the downpour of rain, he just went on before any of the servants could move in fast enough. Edge had already started walking through the entrance way and had noticed there was something about. All the servants were in a panic, looking around in rooms, behind curtains, in jars, oddly enough and only bowing completely when noticing the present of Prince Edge.

With Red following behind in suit, he huffed at the thought of a castle acting so barbaric in front of his master.

 

“Is this how you greet a guest? This is ridiculous!” one of Edge’s men said, shaking off the residue of rain.

 

Finally, Muffet came scurrying down the hall to Edge and his men, bowing at a meter and half’s length out.

 

“My apologies, my Lord. Please follow to the King’s courtroom” Muffet turned to walk away, but before they could get far edge spoke up in questioning.

 

“I am not moving an inch until I have an explanation as to what is going on? This place is a madhouse for what it seems” Edge stated.

 

“Apologies my Lord, but it's nothing but a misplacement of…. One of the king's valuables and we are searching high and low for them” Muffet said trying to keep calm in such a threatening aura.

 

Being in the shadow of Edge, as a ninja would, Red quirped, “Them?”

 

Catching the spider monster off guard at their own wordplay, Edge just glared at the monster even more. 

 

“Explain! If there’s is a missing person in the castle of high value to the king then it must be the Princess” Edge deduced.

 

With a whimpering groan, it just proved Edge was right.

 

Turning to Red, Red and the men behind Edge, kneeled to the ground with their heads low in respect to their Lord.

 

“Go and help search for the Princess! Bring her back to the castle and whoever took her!” Edge waved his arm in a horizontal direction, “Disperse!” and with that command, the previous men and Red were gone in a blink of an eye as Edge turned to Muffet once more. “Take me to the King! There’s obviously some stuff that must be addressed” 

  
Not arguing in the slightest, beads of sweat were dripping down in fear, as Muffet nodded their head in panic, and followed up with, “Of course my Lord!” Leading the Prince to the King’s courtroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the search is on! Where could little old Blue be? And Who's going to find them?

Having been raised to search and eliminate targets at a flick of a wrist, Red knew how to get his work done fast and efficiently. Especially being the Prince's right-hand man, it meant that his work had to be precise and quick.

 

However, Prince Edge didn't tolerate failure, nor had the patience for time when ordering his best man to get things done. So finding a person in a castle that he didn't live nor know of, would have been a hard task for any average monster. 

 

Then again, Red was not like most monsters. 

 

He was smarter and much stronger than any average monster would assume. Even his master didn't know of his full potential, but Red had an inkling that he knew enough to know that he could trust Red with nearly any task.

 

So finding a person without knowing who they looked like, was cake walk for him. 

 

Grabbing one of the passing, panicked, maids, Red had ordered them to tell him the summarized version of what was going.

 

“The Princess is missing and we have nearly searched the entire castle with no sign of them!” They said in one breath.

 

“Well if they are not inside of the castle, could they be in another building of some sorts? Or be outside?” Red had asked in a rushed calm manner.

 

With what looked like gears clicking into place the maid had made a face of realization, clarifying Reds answer. They turned to bellow at the other frantic servants.

 

“Has anybody looked outside!?”

 

With people looking around still and pro-nouncing “no’s” and “I haven't,” the maid turned back to answer back to Red. Only to see the corridor in which she was alone in with the other servants, scurrying to get covers for the rain.

 

In the time in which the maid was bellowing, Red had already leapt outside to search in the downpour of rain with his fellow monsters of Undufeela following toe, from the overheard conversation.

 

“Beta and Alpha teams head to the west side of the castle! Omega team follow me to the east!” Red had ordered.

 

At this point, it had been about eight minutes since Prince Edges order of the search. Red had figured it would take about ten to fifteen minutes to find the princess. But if the princess was outside of the castle, then it was going to take a little more time. Roughly twenty, thirty minutes with it raining cat and dogs out, the ominous low fog wasn't helping either.

 

Searching around in the downpour, Red had found himself and his men, in what was suppose to be a garden. However, it was hard to tell if the garden was any good with the winds having broken some of the branches of bushes and crushing the flower beds. 

 

CRASH!

 

Looking to the sound like his men did, a building that looked to be made of glass stood fifteen meters away with a now broken window. The cause was obvious, a branch had been thrown in by the wind due to the amount of momentum the wind was now casting at. The weather was not lifting but getting worse as time went on, and time was now getting stranded by every second. 

 

It had been twenty minutes now, and Red knew that there would be a punishment for being so slow.

 

Not saying anything, Red nodded his head slightly, signaling the men to go look there and as so they, they ran in the direction of the glass house. 

 

However, before Red went in, he thought he had heard something else. Stopping at the door entrance of the now recognized greenhouse. Red turned his head to try and listen for the sound again, with his nonexisting ears.

 

It almost sounded like a waning moan or light breathing. Faint, but there.

 

Not too far from the greenhouse was a tall bush that was three times the height of Red. Jumping on top of the bush to get a higher vantage point. Red had found himself on top of a bush that connected to various other bushes, making a maze for what he could gather.

 

The breathing was becoming more evident.

 

In Red's mind, if this was someone trying to sneak in an attack, then they weren't hiding their presence very well.

 

Skipping around the tops of the bushes to the sound in what looked like lightening speed. The breathing was becoming clearer and clearer and finally Red had found the source.

 

It was a small skeleton monster, dressed nicely in what was a light blue, long dress, drenched and dirty by the fact that the person was sleeping in the downpour. 

 

Red came down from the bushes, getting closer to the skeleton. The breathing was coming from them and it wasn't the faint light breathe that Red had thought would be from an attacker, but instead, it was heavy and weak. The skeleton was obviously sick. Having a flushed skull, Red placed the back of his phalanges against the skull of the other skeleton, only to quickly remove the phalanges immediately upon contact. The skeleton wasn't just sick, they were terribly, almost deadly, ill.

 

“Fuck! You're burning up!”

 

Without thinking, Red picked up the soaked Skeleton bridal style and hurried to get them indoors before they dusted from a fever.

 

Upon the entrance of the castle, Red had noted that it had been thirty minutes since the start of his mission. Undoubtedly, there would be a lecture and most likely a punishment for his lack of speed, but at that point, it didn't matter. The soaked skeleton was now whimpering and coughing and with no one in sight, Red began to call out for assistance.

 

“Hey! Someone! I'm in need of assistance!”

 

A few feet down in the hall, a door opened to see a blue scaled, scarlet-haired fish monster, come over.

 

“W-what's the pro-!” Gasping at the sight of Red, the fish monster scurried over, grabbing the limb of the skeleton's hands and place their own hand on the skeleton's skull with the other.

 

“O-o-oh Stars! L-l-lady Blue you're burning up!”

 

“Lady Blue? This is the princess!?” Red had nearly dropped the princess, realizing that -

 

“P-p-please follow me! w-we must g-get this f-f-f-fever down!” The fish monster said, running back to the room from which she came from. 

  
Not arguing, Red just nodded and followed after, making sure to tighten his own grip. To not drop the princess and to make sure that this light weight of a skeleton was still in their grip. Now that the princess may likely dust in their grasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Prince Edge though? Did everything go alright? Let's find out~

There's a saying that ‘if looks could kill, you’d be dead’ then one could most likely think of it as ‘if auras could kill’ for the presence of Prince Edge was one that made knights shake in fear. Well, when looking at what Prince Edge had to do to get here, only to find that the main subject of the entire trip was missing, one could sympathize with him. However, no one knew exactly what he did to get here to this moment so the mere thought of explaining it to an outsider was no better. Plus having to follow an arachnid monster like Muffet was not furthering any thoughts. 

 

They had been walking for what seemed like forever, as Edge was becoming more impatient by the second. He had only just ordered Red and his men to help about five minutes ago and he was already getting impatient. He was acting like a child who was being psyched to go have fun somewhere else but to only be ripped away from all the excitement at the last second. 

 

How much more childish could Edge get? 

 

“We are here my Lord”

 

Breaking the thought of how Edge must have been acting, he turned to look at the door as Muffet opened announcing the guest's presence.

 

“Introducing the Prince of Undufeela, Lord Papyrus Edge!”

 

In the room Edge had spotted roughly eight guards in sight, five maids walking about, three other servants, and an older skeleton in the center of the back room, guessing that THAT was the king. 

 

Walking to about the center of the room in front of the king, Edge bowed having his right-hand crossover to his left clavicle. 

 

“I am honored by the opportunity to be guested by your presence. My men and I will remember your kindness”

 

Edge could hear the guards armor adjust, probably being taken aback by the gesture. 

 

“There is no need for formalities, young sir, after all, I am the one that called for this arrangement” the King had said, gesturing for him to raise his head.

 

“Formalities aside, can you not keep an eye on any of your family for one second?” Edge spite back.

 

Some low growling and tightening grips could be heard in the echo like chamber, as well as glares of various monsters. However, what stood out from all of the furious gloures and hate, was the laughter of the king as he chuckled at the response.

 

The only response that came from Edge was an arched eye ridge as he watched the king, trying to figure out his game, while also trying to ignore the fact that it had been nearly fifteen minutes now since he had order his men to go and search for the princess.

 

“A fine young lad you've become of yourself! I remember when you cowered in fear of when another monster would speak to you and now look at you! A Prince worthy of marriage!” The king boast.

 

Edge clenched his fist, glaring at the so-called king. 

 

It was true, that in his last visit to the land of Swuapa that Edge was a complete coward, fearing that he would be dusted by the touch of servants. At the time Edge had viewed servants as a waste of air and dirty scum that would destroy royal blood if they laid hands upon him. 

 

“Times have changed! And must we rot upon the past? There are further discussions that could take priority over such trivial matters. Matters as such of a missing Prince? and Princess now too?” Edge said in a sneering tone.

 

Wingdings cracked smile turned sour of the comment of missing people and stood, emitting a dark aura.

 

“It seems the people of Swuapa need more than just an army to aid them in their need but also better servants” Edge continued.

 

The air in the chamber was becoming heavy and the monsters surrounding Edge weren't helping. Growling and sneering were almost natural for whenever Edge spoke, so it made no difference if he was thrown out. They would be losing a strong asset and gaining a horrible enemy if they did so.

 

After all, the king was the one that requested this unison.

 

“Do not speak lowly of my people or-”

 

“Or what?” Edge cut King Wingdings off, “you'll send me away when you are in need of assistance? You are the one that called for this gathering after all”

 

The king was taken aback and was now gritting his teeth.

 

“Sir Edge, may I remind you that, this gathering was to unify our kingdoms and to stop the brothers that reek savage upon our people in this land and lands outside the great lands of the underground”

 

Fist-clenching, Edge’s eyes slightly twitched when he was about to something until the main doors to the chamber slammed open and monsters in all black surrounded Edge. They took a stance that had them low and kneeling to their backs to Edge as they watched the surrounding guards pull their swords and spears, aiming them at the monsters in black, growling at the intruders.

 

“Enough!” King Wingdings looked to his men, “these are our guests! Stand down! Lower your weapons”

 

The monsters did as so, whereas Red was kneeling behind Edge as clenched the hilt of his scabbard not looking at him.

 

“Apparently I also need to look into new servants as well” Edge growled, “the princess?”

 

“Found, me master,” Red said not looking up.

 

“Then where are they? I obviously don't see them with you”

 

Red’s head went lower, knowing that what he was going to say could most likely be his head.

 

“They are in the infirmary, my master”

 

And on cue, Edge swung around to Red having pulled his scabbard from its sheath and having the blade pointed at Red. Unmoving, Red stayed in his position calmly and then slowly raised his head to his master, making eye contact. 

 

They kept eye contact as the blade rose a little, better aimed at the indentation of Red’s nostrils.

 

By the time the King had calmed his soldiers down, he finally noticed what Edge was doing and just watched carefully as it seemed that Edge might dust his own servant.

 

Finally, Edge lowered his scabbard and sheathed it.

 

“Report!”

 

Red, dropping his head down again, informed loud enough for the entire room to hear without much echo, “the princess was found outside in the garden soaked completely with a fever as they seemed to have been sleeping in the maze of the garden”

 

Mild whispering and shuffling were beginning to echo as Red continued, “currently Princess Blueberry is being aided by their servant Undyne,” Red finished.

 

Processing this information, Edge looked to the king, “what would make the princess go rest out in this downpour? Is there something you're hiding?” 

 

The king just looked down and away, clarifying Edges second question, which made his eye twitch slightly. Turning to face the king entirely and clenching his scabbards hilt again, Edge just glared at him as the king slouched in his seat, pinching where the bridge line of a nose would be.

  
“Alright” the king sighed out, “ I’ll tell you all I know”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey-wakey Blue baby!

Life is not a perfect world, given to those on a silver platter, and telling you every secret known to man or monster. Though that could be the downfall to most creatures. Greed, envy, lust. These are but a few sins a creature commits every day, unintentionally. However drastic the act is, it can always be counteracted by a little kindness each day.

Though the thought of willingly be kind to those that are cruel could be considered absurd to people. Even so, life is not an easy task to overcome, so the same could be said for….

~~~

Voices.

Low and frantic.

Almost as if something important was occurring. And… a smell, it's potent and rather bitter smelling. It could almost smell of… smelting salts!

Blues eyes shoot open, coughing to the side of the bed in which they were laying on, where Undyne was rubbing the upper back, to help soothe the tension.

“T-t-thank goodness” Undyne sighed a relief.

After a few more minutes of coughing, Blue turned to lay back on the bed normally and slowly realized the situation.

“What…. when…?” Blue breathed out.

“Y-y-you were missing for s-s-several hours, n-n-no one could find you,” Undyne said, wiping the sweat and dirt off of Blue’s bare bones. “F-f-finally, one of t-t-the Undufeela g-g-guards found you o-o-outside, completely d-drenched. I-I-I had to get you s-s-stripped of your clothing a-a-and warmed up”

Listening to every word Undyne said, Blue just slightly nodded as they attempted to get up.

“W-w-what are you doing?” Undyne questioned, attempting to stop them from sitting up.

“I have to go and make myself presence known to the Prince, I'll be getting an ear full from Muffet…. maybe even Father too” Blue struggled.

Having been pushed back down onto the bed, Undyne finally lost her temper.

“Lady Blue! You are to n-not leave this b-b-bed until your f-fever has s-subsided!”

Frozen from the sudden outburst, Blue laid there, unmoving, as Undyne continued to wipe down the rest of the dirt and sweat.

For a while, there was an awkward silence between the two. Once Undyne had finished cleaning Blue, she went to her basket of who knows what and pulled out several vials. Having dabbed a semi-wet cloth with one vial and placing something between the cloth, she came back and place the cloth atop of Blues sternum.

“K-Keep that there, for now, i-i-it should help with the breathing and the s-shaking of your soul” Undyne broke the silence.

Blue didn't argue, they nodded their head and watched as Undyne went back to the table of vials. The rag smelled of potent herbs and a little mint. After another few minutes, Undyne came back to Blue holding a vial with some sea green fluids in it.

“Y-Your going to want to s-s-sit up to drink t-this” Undyne said, sliding a hand behind Blue's back to help sit them up.

Angled so Blue could safely ingest the liquid, Blue nearly spit the contents out immediately upon contact with their tongue. However, Blue knew better than to. Undyne was trying their hardest to make sure Blue healed fast and safely and also knew of her herbology and biology skills. They were considered at equal to any average doctor but was always up to learning more like a royal doctor.

So ingesting the foul tasting liquid was all Blue could do.

Drinking all of the contents should have been a reward, in of itself, but the lack of shivering and the subtle slow beat of Blues soul was more than any reward.

“T-t-that should help w-w-with the f-fever. As w-well as the s-shaking soul” Undyne stated while lowering Blue back onto the bed.

Nodding was the only response Blue gave, with having a now dry throat, they wished to thank and apologize for their behavior.

Before Undyne went back to the table of vials, she gave a worried look to Blue and then turned to pack up her stuff. Once again, the awkward silence took over as the sound of glass clicking and clacking, with the occasional popping overtook the room.

Being in a room that could hold a queen bed, with oak wood framing, as well as matching oak dressers, desk, and table. The room could be considered empty and lonely for just one person.

Occasionally, when Stretch was still at Swuapa, he would come by Blue’s chambers to make sure they weren't up late studying or anything drastic. He would always have the sweetest smile, having snagged two cups of warm milk, to help with the growing bones, while telling Blue of his day and adventures as a growing prince himself. Stretch always knew how to cheer Blue up. Being as they were tied together at birth, others would jest that they were a couple of dates. Sometimes thinking they were a married couple.

The king, however, would tend to separate the two siblings, having Stretch venture into the various towns of the land of Swuapa. Aiding the villagers in their needs, while training under the wing of a dummy ghost and the now captain of the guard, Alphy’s.

Whereas Blue was sent to Napstablook, the sassy bard, to learn and improve upon Blue’s musical talents. If not, Blue was sent to study in the library and working on being a proper lady with Undyne being a servant in training.

Though Stretch did follow his father’s orders, he would often lack the motivation to work unless Blue had seen him off and wished them safe ventures. It was almost like a ritual for the two. Going into town for daily rounds, Blue would wave Stretch off, waiting at the gate entrance till he returned. Stretch was going to train, Blue would hug him, wishing for him to be careful. Leaving to visit another town in Swuapa, Blue would kiss Stretch on the forehead for good luck and wishing him safe travels. Leaving to negotiate terms with another country….

Well

The day before Stretch was to leave for Swuapfeela. Blue and Stretch had gotten into an argument of the whole trip. Blue had insisted that Stretch not go and that if Stretch were to go, then Blue wouldn’t see him off.

Thinking back on it, small streaks of tears formed and fell down Blue’s skull. “If I hadn't argued with Stretch and wished him off, then Stretch wouldn't be,” Blue thought to themselves.

Not even a second later, the small streams turned into a full on sob of tears as Blue attempted to wipe away as much as the small shaking phalanges could do.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry” Blue laid there, mumbling out of the sobs.

Noticing Lady Blue’s sobs and low mumbles, Undyne rushed over to Blue in fear that the medicine was causing Blue pain.

“L-L-Lady Blue, what’s wrong? A-a-are you in pain?” Undyne stuttered out.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… please… please just give him back! I want my brother back!” Blue was down right weeping, crying out in agony. “I should have said goodbye! I shouldn’t have begged him to stay! If I hadn’t not gone then, Stretch… my brother….give him back! please! Please give my dear brother back to me!”

All Undyne could do was wrap Blue in their arms, rubbing their back as Blue called for their brother.

For nearly an hour, Lady Blue called out for their brother, saying that it was their fault, I should have said good luck, I’m such a child and the many sorry’s that followed each comment.

By the stars, Lady Blue finally cried themselves to sleep, when only just down the corridors in the king's courtroom where there was a discussion on the relationships of the neighboring countries that could/ would turn nasty if the correct words were chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, sorry guys, I know it's been a long while since I had updated, but I just haven't been really motivated to right, I do sincerely apologize, I am trying to work on the next chapters as fast as I can, and as well as I can. I'm not much of a writer, but I am trying, I just don't want to disappoint you guys <:D so till then enjoy the chapter and I'll do my very best to do better.


End file.
